Valjean's Death
"Valjean's Death" is the penultimate (or last, depending on the song organization) musical number in Les Misérables. This and the "Finale," into which it flows without pause, are sometimes counted as one song. The combination is often known as "The Epilogue" (as the musical also has a Prologue). Fantine and Éponine come to welcome Valjean into salvation. In the 2012 film, Éponine's spirit is replaced by Bishop Myriel. The lyrics were written by Herbert Kretzmer. Lyrics is sitting alone, with a bare wooden cross for company. Valjean: Alone I wait in the shadows, I count the hours till I can sleep I dreamed a dream Cosette stood by It made her weep To know I die. Alone at the end of the day Upon this wedding night I pray Take these children, my Lord, to thy embrace And show them grace. God on high Hear my prayer Take me now To thy care Where You are Let me be Take me now Take me there Bring me home Bring me home. spirit has appeared. Fantine: Monsieur I bless your name Valjean: I am ready, Fantine Fantine: Monsieur lay down your burden Valjean: At the end of my days Fantine: You raised my child with love Valjean: She's the best of my life. Fantine: And you will be with God. and Cosette rush into the room; they do not see Fantine. Cosette: Papa, Papa, I do not understand! Are you alright? They said you'd gone away. Valjean: Cosette, my child am I forgiven now? Thank God, thank God, I've lived to see this day. Marius: It's you who must forgive a thoughtless fool It's you who must forgive a thankless man It's thanks to you that I am living And again I lay down my life at your feet. Cosette, your father is a saint When they wounded me He took me from the barricade Carried like a babe And brought me home to you! Valjean: Cosette Now you are here Again beside me Now I can die in peace For now my life is blessed... Cosette: You will live, Papa, you're going to live It's too soon, too soon to say goodbye! Valjean: Yes, Cosette, forbid me now to die I'll obey I will try. On this page I write my last confession Read it well When I, at last, am sleeping It's a story Of those who always loved you. Your mother gave her life for you Then gave you to my keeping. Fantine: Come with me Where chains will never bind you All your grief At last, at last, behind you Lord in Heaven Look down on him in mercy. Valjean: Forgive me all my trespasses And take me to your glory. spirit of Éponine appears to join Valjean and Fantine. Valjean, Fantine & Éponine: Take my hand And lead me to salvation Take my love For love is everlasting And remember The truth that once was spoken, To love another person Is to see the face of God. Videos Category:Songs Category:Songs Sung by Jean Valjean Category:Songs Sung by Éponine Thénardier Category:Songs Sung by Cosette Category:Songs Sung by Fantine Category:Songs Sung by Marius Pontmercy Category:Songs Sung by Bishop Myriel Category:Music